


June 13, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll protect you after everything we've been through,'' Amos said to Supergirl when he moved her from Gentleman Ghost's attack.





	June 13, 2001

I never created DC.

''I'll protect you after everything we've been through,'' Amos said to Supergirl when he moved her from Gentleman Ghost's attack in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
